herofandomcom-20200223-history
Kimberly Ann Hart
Kimberly Ann Hart is the former love interest of Tommy Oliver in Mighty Morphin Power Rangers. She is a Pink Mighty Morphin Power Ranger and is part of the original team along with Jason, Zack, Billy and Trini, because she thought the Green Ranger was evil at that time. But later Kimberly dumped Tommy because she meet someone else and that broke Tommy's heart and later he falls in love with her replacement Katherine Hillard and later he got married with Katherine. She Is portrayed by Amy Jo Johnson in the original series. Mighty Morphin Era Kimberly was one of the original five Power Rangers chosen by Zordon when Rita Repulsa attacked Earth following her release from "The Space Dumpster". Her four teammates were coincidently her closest friends; Jason Lee Scott, Zack Taylor, Billy Cranston and Trini Kwan. Kimberly received the Pteradactyl Power Coin and the Pterodactyl Dinozord, thus becoming the Pink Mighty Morphin' Power Ranger. She was a capable gymnast and would later show that she also has some musical and artistic talent. Kimberly starts the series as a typical valley girl, but with a heightened awareness for her friends. Throughout the series, she is the member of the team most likely to fire off a sarcastic or witty retort. Though as MMPR progresses, she becomes a more friendly and kind hearted person. Skull, one of the local bullies, had a crush on her until she became involved with Tommy Oliver. However in Season 3, it is shown that Skull still had some lingering feelings for Kimberly when she was placed under a spell that made her—albeit briefly—reject. Lord Zedd once wanted Kimberly to be his queen before marrying Rita, and ordered Goldar to capture and train her into being his queen, but the magic dust didn't work and she retained her memories as a Ranger; she then did a Rita impression to fool her captors and give Billy and Trini enough time to rescue her from her "training". All the members of the team possessed unique fighting styles. She used a blend of gymnastic maneuvers followed by punches, elbows and kicks. She often used the environment around her as a springboard for her attacks. Kimberly was often called upon to finish off monsters with physically visible weaknesses such as the Terror Toad's second mouth once he had been weakened by losing his horn and the Snizzard’s golden apple on top of its head. Ninja Encounter When Rito Revolto destroys the Thunderzords, Kimberly and the other Rangers travel to the Desert of Despair and gain new powers from the creator of the Power Coins, Ninjor. Kimberly becomes the Pink Ninja Ranger, harnessing the spirit of the crane and controlling the Pink Crane Ninjazord. She later moves in with Aisha's family when her mother becomes engaged to a painter and moves to France; Zedd creates a monster, Artistmole, from Kimberly's nightmares about her mother's fiancee, but Kimberly defeats it. Kimberly was sad when her mother was not present for the 1995 holiday season, but she returned from France to surprise her daughter. Midway through Season 3, Amy Jo Johnson requested that Kimberly was written off the show because she wanted to pursue other opportunities in acting. The character was accommodated with a 10-episode story arc focused on Kimberly, leading up to her departure. Kimberly was replaced by Katherine Hillard. The veteran Ranger was targeted for elimination when Katherine (aka "Kat"), under Rita's spell, stole her power coin, granting her access to the Ninjazords. The coin being in the hands of evil also served to drain Kimberly of her life force as the Ninja Powers were linked directly to the life of the Ranger, unlike the Dinosaur-based power set. To take advantage of this, Rita launched a campaign to keep Kim overexerted in battle, knowing that, at the same time, she was focusing all of her personal time to gymnastics training for the Pan Global Glames. Her coach, the famous Gunthar Schmidt, grew increasingly impatient with Kimberly's apparent lack of dedication to her training. On one occasion, Kimberly trained late at Ernie's Gym and Juice Bar after hours and, depleted, she fell from atop the balance beam. She is discovered unconscious on the floor by Katherine, overriding the evil spell she is under. Katherine calls '911' and Kimberly is hospitalized. She recovered and later Katherine manages to give Kimberly her power coin back. However, Kimberly almost abandoned her gymnastics training after that, until she is encouraged to go back to it. Different Shade of Pink In a turn of events, Katherine took a dramatic approach to inspiring Kimberly to pursue gymnastics again by revealing to Kimberly a scrapbook of her own athletic achievements in the sport of high diving. After hitting her head on the board, she gave up on the sport, just short of her entrance into the Olympics. Katherine lured Kimberly to a local pool where she arrived just in time to see Katherine perform a fearful, yet expert high dive for her first time in years. This, and Zordon's declaration that her recruitment as a Ranger is over, prompts Kimberly to leave in order to train full-time with Gunthar Schmidt for the Pan Global Games in Florida. She selects Katherine as her replacement. Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: The Movie When the Command Center was destroyed, Kimberly, along with the rest of the Rangers were forced to teleport to Phaedos in order to retrieve the Great Power with the last remaining power of the Command Center, to the dying Zordon's protests. Once there, she and the other Rangers meet Dulcea, who once learning of their mentor Zordon's plight, helps them tap into the power of the Ninjetti, where Kimberly learned that in her is an animal spirit waiting to be released- hers being the Crane. As Ninjetti, she and the Rangers travel to the Monolith in order to retrieve the Great Power. Though waylaid by the Gatekeepers, Kimberly and the others manage to access the Monolith, which also bore the Crane symbol among its many creature emblems. It is here where Kimberly gained the power of the Crane Ninjazord. The Zords return the Rangers' powers and Kimberly finds herself clad in her familiar ranger armor with the Crane's symbol now emblazoned on her chest. She returned to Angel Grove with the other Rangers to battle Ivan Ooze and emerged victorious. With her Ninjetti power, she, along with the other Rangers managed to revive the dying Zordon, reconstitute his energy tube and return the Command Center to a fully-functioning state. Zeo Tommy was Kimberly's boyfriend and the two shared many dates and tender moments. Turbo: A Power Rangers Movie Kimberly reappeared (along with Jason) after her training for the Pan Global Games, and came back to surprise the Rangers, but she and Jason were kidnapped by Divatox. She was last seen at the martial arts competition. Gallery Images Mmpr-pink_witout_helmet.JPG.jpg Mmpr-ThePowerTransfer.jpg 10658736 923049654389517 8496194425554012935 o.png 692full-kimberly-hart-(amy-jo-johnson).jpg Tumblr mjy8nsjpJC1r1nm57o1 500 - Kim and Trini in Bikinis.png 58774 tduid10059 amy jo johnson 005845 122 942lo.jpg 58779 tduid10059 amy jo johnson 005855 122 258lo.jpg 58780 tduid10059 amy jo johnson 005856 122 34lo.jpg Rocky, Adam, Tommy, Billy, Kat, Kimberly, Alpha 5 and Aisha.jpg MMPR Pink Charger.jpg Trivia *Amy Jo Johnson, along with Jason David Frank, make a cameo in the Power Rangers 2017 film. Navigation Category:Power Rangers Heroes Category:Female Category:Honorable Category:Damsels Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Science Fantasy Heroes Category:Fighter Category:Ninjas Category:Martial Artists Category:Teenagers Category:The Icon Category:In Love Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Cosmic Protection Category:Summoners Category:Movie Heroes Category:Voice of Reason Category:Keeper of Secret Identity Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Chaotic Good Category:Envious Category:Extravagant Category:Brutes Category:Action Movie Heroes Category:Monster Slayers Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Selfless Category:Control Freaks Category:Elementals Category:Animal Kindness Category:Loyal Category:Honest Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Chopsocky Heroes Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Stalkers Category:Tricksters Category:Predecessor Category:Retired Category:One-Man Army Category:Warriors Category:Superheroes Category:Merciful Category:Theatrical Heroes